


Last Valentine

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: Holding Hands, Kid Fic, M/M, Puppy Love, Secret Crush, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentines are friends not food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce the Shark is an excellent matchmaker for the 11-year-old set. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>For Fuckurt Week 2016 - Kids</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Valentine

Puck is pretty sure Ms. Alaimo gave up trying to get them to be quiet hours ago and probably even since the morning. She’s stopped asking them for their attention and writing on the board, and the room is really noisy. Puck’s not sure why she bothered to begin with, though. She’s the one who said that fifth grade wasn’t too old to have a Valentine’s Day party. He can hear Finn drawing in his notebook next to him with the markers Mrs. H bought them in December. Puck hopes he’s working on the comic book they’re writing. 

Puck doesn’t know for sure, though, because _Puck_ has been staring at the clock since they all came back from lunch, which means he’s been staring for two hours, 28 minutes, and 11, 12, 13…

“Boys and girls, clear off your desks and take out your valentines!” Ms. Alaimo claps her hands and goes over to the door. Puck can see Brianna F’s mom in the hallway with a big tray. “Our room moms are going to get you punch and cupcakes, so please stay at your desks until they’re done.”

“What’d you get?” Puck whispers to Finn, who’s rustling around in his desk. 

“Nemo and bags of M&Ms,” Finn whispers, and Puck can see that his face is kind of pink.

“Cool. I love Nemo.” Puck shrugs because he really does. They’re an awesome idea for valentines. Especially Dory. “I wanna see mine!” 

Finn grins but then looks down, and his ears are even pinker than his face was. “You first.” 

“Okay,” Puck says, and pulls out the special Spiderman valentine he saved for Finn with the Blowpop taped to it that Ms. Alaimo said they couldn’t pass out but Finn loves. He waits until Mrs. F puts a napkin and a cupcake on his desk and then slips the card from his bag into Finn’s desk. Finn peeks right away. 

“Oh, cool! Hey, thanks, Puck!” Finn whispers loudly, his face still half in his desk. “Blowpop!” 

“Shhhh.” Puck elbows Finn but he’s trying not to laugh. “Ms. A’s gonna take it away if she sees it!” 

“Oops,” Finn says, sitting back up, but Puck doesn’t think he sounds like he feels all that bad about it. “Okay, this is for you now.” Finn passes a valentine and two M&M packages into Puck’s hand. Puck grins before Finn’s even moved his hand away and he wiggles a little in his chair, putting the candy in his desk before looking at the card. 

_Valentines are friends, not food,_ the picture of Bruce says. _Be mine?_

Puck can feel himself already grinning, and he wiggles more before he can stop himself. He waits until Mrs. F finishes pouring punch and walks away before he dares look over at Finn. 

“Awesome,” Puck says even quieter than he meant to. Finn’s still looking down at his desk, and his ear and cheek are super red now, like when they throw snowballs at each other’s faces. It makes Puck feel like there’s a laugh or something in his chest. 

“Yeah?” Finns says to his desk, but the corner of his mouth looks like a smile. 

“Yeah. _Yeah._ Puck says, bumping Finn’s shoulder with his. “Definitely awesome.” He wants to do _something_ else, but he’s not sure what, even though deep down he figures whatever it is isn’t something he’s supposed to let people in their class see. Finn looks up then, though, and he’s for-real smiling at Puck, and the laughing feeling in Puck’s chest gets bigger. “C’mon.” Puck bumps Finn’s shoulder one more time, and slides the valentine carefully under his math book as he does. “Let’s pass these out. Last time before middle school!” 

 

Puck might not be sure about what it was he wanted to do when they were sitting at their desks, but he’s pretty sure what he’s feeling. He knows he’s not supposed to love Finn--not like _love_ -love--but he’s pretty sure he does anyway. He also knows he’s probably supposed to be upset about loving Finn, but as much as he tries--and he does try, lying on his bed with his Social Studies book open in front of his face and not really reading--all he can come up with is that he knows he’s just not supposed to let anyone else find out. The love part feels pretty awesome, though, and Puck’s not sorry. 

Puck doesn’t hear the phone ring, so he’s startled when his mom does the knock-open thing at his door and hands him the phone. 

“Puck?” Finn sounds really sad about something and it makes Puck sits straight up. “Can I come over?” 

“Yeah that’s cool. My mom won’t mind!” Puck’s mom isn’t even in the room anymore, but Puck knows she won’t care. 

“Okay. See you soon.” Finn hangs up without waiting for Puck to say goodbye and Puck frowns down at his phone. Finn’s _never_ sounded that sad, not even the time they made a seven-layer cake at Finn’s house with all his mom’s cake mixes she’d been saving and the entire cake fell over onto Finn’s mom’s boyfriend’s cat. 

Puck tries not to wait by the window, but he still ends up seeing Mrs. H’s car as soon as it turns onto their street, and he doesn’t even try to be cool and pretend to be in his room when Finn rings the doorbell. Finn’s making a face that looks as sad as he sounded, and they just look at each other for a long time. 

“Can we hang out in your room?” Finn asks, finally, and Puck just nods and leads them there, closing the door behind Finn. Finn doesn’t move, though, and Puck watches him watch the same spot on the rug for a couple minutes before Puck frowns and sits on his bed. 

“Are you sad about something?” 

Finn looks up at Puck like Puck scared him, but he does move to sit on the other side of Puck’s bed. 

“No,” Finn says, but it sounds like he’s lying. 

“Yeah? You’re not sad? You look pretty sad,” Puck says, shrugging, but he keeps an eye on Finn, who shakes his head. “Okay. Want to watch Shrek?” 

“Yeah,” Finn says, in the same sad voice, but Puck puts the movie in anyway, blowing in the VCR twice until the picture stops being fuzzy. The don’t talk for a while, and Puck’s mom doesn’t bug them even though it’s a school night. Donkey’s just about convinced Shrek to go with him when Finn starts talking, and it’s so sudden that Puck jumps.

“I don’t want any girls giving you valentines!” 

Finn still looks sad but now his eyes are really big and scared-looking. 

“They didn’t!” Puck says, tilting his head. “I mean, we all got valentines from everyone but I didn’t get any _valentines_ or anything.” 

“I just don’t want you and any of the girls liking each other! I don’t think I’m-- Please don’t like any of the girls, okay?” Finn looks like he might cry and his face is that red color again. Puck slides down the bed until he’s sitting as close to Finn as he can get without their legs touching. 

“Hey,” Puck says, nudging Finn again like he does at their desks. “I wasn’t lying. Your card was really really awesome. I meant… I don’t know if you were askingbut…” Puck shrugs and tries to sound a lot less nervous than he feels. 

“Oh! Oh, okay yeah,” Finn nods really fast and he doesn’t look sad _or_ scared anymore. “I kind of maybe was. Is that bad?”

“Nah,” Puck says, and he puts his hand on top of Finn’s. “I don’t think so. “Besides, I said ‘yes.’”

Finn looks down at Puck’s hand and Puck can see that his eyes are getting really big. “Oh yeah. Oh yeah you did! Cool.” Finn turns his hand over so Puck’s actually _holding_ it, and Puck squeezes Finn’s hand a little bit. “That’s cool, too.” 

“Yeah it is,” Puck grins. “Just for us.”

“Just for us,” Finn repeats. “Us and kind of a little bit Bruce the shark.” 

The laughing feeling comes back but this time Puck lets it, and he laughs and laughs, not letting go of Finn’s hand the entire time. “Yeah, but I don’t think he’s gonna tell.”


End file.
